Grave Buster (PvZH)
Guardian |Tribe = Root Trick |Abilities = Destroy a Gravestone. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES."}} Grave Buster is a premium rare plant trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability destroys a Zombie with the Gravestone trait, but only if they are hiding in their gravestone. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Gravestone. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With This trick is ideal for any Guardian deck, as it can easily take out Gravestone zombies. Most of the Gravestone zombies tend to be dangerous, such as Rodeo Gargantuar or Jester. It is a good ideal to bring it against the Sneaky class, which is the class that has the most zombies with the Gravestone trait. If possible, try not to use Grave Buster immediately upon seeing a gravestone in the early game since you can only have up to 4 in your deck, as certain Gravestone zombies are considerably manageable, such as Smelly Zombie or Stealthy Imp, mostly because their low amount of strength or health. If the plant hero is at low health, you can use it on any gravestone present as a last resort attack. Try to get a basic idea of which kinds of Gravestone zombies are present in the zombie hero's deck, as you may know when to use it. Some ideas including how much brains are being conserved and how many gravestones are played a turn may help predict how many brains are spent on that zombie to know what zombie it could be. This trick is a great counter against Headstone Carver and Tomb Raiser Zombie, as Headstone Carver's boost to the emerged Gravestone zombie becomes useless, since the gravestone will be destroyed. Tomb Raiser Zombie's spawned gravestones can be managed easily with use of this trick. This is a great counter against In-Crypted, as the plant hero knows exactly who's in the gravestone, thus preventing special abilities being played and leaving a lane empty for strong fighters. A good way to know when to use this trick is to look at the opponent's brain count on your turn, to have an idea on what kind of gravestone they placed. For example, if they place a gravestone, and on your turn, they have 5 brains, it is likely the gravestone has a Surprise Gargantuar in it, and should be destroyed immediately. Against Be aware that only Guardian heroes can use this trick, meaning that you don't have to worry too much about this when fighting against other plant heroes. Because each hero can only bring 4 of the same cards, it is usually rare that a Guardian hero would play Grave Buster and unable to use it on more than 4 Gravestone zombies. If you may notice that the hero could play it, try to play multiple gravestones so that the plant hero has to guess which one has the more dangerous zombie in it. It's also a good idea to try and bait out this card by using a low cost Gravestone zombie, such as Sumo Wrestler or Swashbuckler Zombie, so that you won't have to worry about losing your more expensive Gravestone zombies. Gallery GraveBusterStats.png|Statistics GraveBusterCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is the only one which is made of only capital letters and periods. **However, as it is a quote, it also has inverted commas. *On its card, it looks like it is busting a grave in Plants vs. Zombies 2, but from a different angle. Category:Plant cards Category:Plant tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Rare cards Category:Rare tricks Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian tricks Category:Vine cards